


When the Crazy Comes to Town

by Indiana_J



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/pseuds/Indiana_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the cases Booth and Bones have had, dealing with the tiny crazy blond ranks as one of the weirdest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Crazy Comes to Town

Another Life

In another life, in a different time, the girl in front of him could have been pretty. Maybe more than just pretty. There was strength there, warped and twisted though it became, and under the sallow skin he thought he could almost see the health flowing.

She staggered toward him with one hand raised and a smile flickering across her face.

The movement of muscles forced the blood spatter on her face to shift and slide down; he struggled with the instinct to back away or bring his weapon up in defense.

After all, she was quite convinced she won't hurt him despite the track record she had left behind her. From California all the way to the East Coast but he was the one person she would never hurt.

Or so she'd been telling him.

The smile widened as she continued to look at his face, soak him in.

"Angel...?" she whispered, that bloodied hand reaching for his face. "Angel, oh god, I thought ..." Something shifted in her eyes as the insanity changed her mood liquid quick. "But it's daylight, if you're Angel ..."

Like a vice, his hands found her wrists and grabbed, squeezing until she gasped, until she dropped the wooden and bloodied stake to the ground.

"My name," he said quietly, "is Agent Booth. And Buffy Summers, you're under arrest for at least ten counts of murder."

~~

Tired, sane eyes tracked his every move as he nearly ran to the ambulance sitting half on the sidewalk and half in the now emptied street. "Tell me you're okay," he said, crouching next to Brennan as he inspected her for injuries. There was always so much blood these days and no way of knowing what was hers and what wasn't. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine, Booth," Bones said, shaking her head. "Mr. Fisher suffered some minor wounds but - Booth, she thought we were vampires!" He couldn't tell if she were amused or in shock because with Temperance, it was always a little hard to tell.

He slumped to the ground next to her in relief and rubbed at his face, smearing dried blood and sweat before he belatedly stopped himself. "Buffy Anne Summers," Booth said, leaning back against a fire hydrant with a grimace. "Thinks herself some sort of 'vampire slayer' - started off her little fantasy world by - whoosh - setting fire to her high school gym in Los Angeles. Was arrested, did some time in the looney bin -"

"Booth!"

"- and when she got out, her mother moved her with the approval of the doctors who gave her the all clear." He gave her a look. "Obviously, they were a little off the mark there. Sweets is going to have a field day with her."

Bones watched as two officers struggled to get the woman into the van, noting that while she was putting up quite a fight it really wasn't much of a contest. And she kept screaming something about 'angels' - the look of hate that she tossed Temperance made her shiver and she wrapped her arms around her body.

"I wonder how many she's killed," she mused, forever wondering, forever seeking the truth.

Booth gave a shrug. "I don't think we're ever going to know. What we have on her clearly states that most of her victims have been the homeless or the mentally insane." He glanced down at the notebook as he pulled it out of his inner pocket. "Hell, she even got some tarted up blond guy to play along for a while as this bad/good/woo woo vampire. Convicted rapist and murder to boot. She certainly knew how to pick her friends."

Careful of the blood on his shoes, Booth stood and offered Bones a hand up. They would have to go to the hospital just to make sure Bones' intern was going to be okay. Though he wasn't entirely surprised that someone had mistaken him for a vampire...

Brennan was saying something. "Sorry?"

"I was asking about that set of victims in New York City."

"Apparently, Miss Immortal Killer of -"

"Killer of immortal vampires," Brennan corrected as she read his notes over his arm. Booth sighed and moved his arm further away.

"Close enough. She thought someone in New York was one of her good friends - when Ms. Aldrin freaked out, Ms. Summers went a little nuts and put the poor woman in the hospital, along with a Mr. Stinson. And then she came to my town."

Despite the blood, Bones slipped her arm through his as they headed towards his car. "I guess you can't ever complain about your job being boring."

He snorted. "I think I'd trade a crazed serial killer for an afternoon of boring. Come on, Bones, I'll slip the garbage bag over the seat so you won't bloody up the inside of the car - you can call Sweets and tell him to get his butt over to the hospital. It's going to be a long night."


End file.
